


La mia famiglia

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam è alle prese con i compiti, John non è molto propenso ad aiutarlo.<br/>(Sam ha all'incirca sette anni)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mia famiglia

“Sammy, smettila!”  
“Ma papa…” Il bambino tirò su col naso fissando il padre con i suoi grandi occhi lucidi.  
John sospirò rassegnato; aveva sperato in una tranquilla serata in ‘casa’ – in una camera di motel, ma il concetto restava lo stesso – a guardare la partita; invece il suo secondogenito reclamava la sua attenzione con insistenza. Le scelte erano due: aiutarlo con i compiti o sopportare il suo broncio triste per tutto il giorno successivo.  
Abbassò il volume del televisore e prese Sam sulle ginocchia.  
“Allora, piccolo, qual è il problema?”  
Sul viso del bambino si dipinse un sorriso di gioia che riscaldò il cuore di John.  
“Devo fare un tema per la scuola.”  
“E?”  
“E devo parlare della mia famiglia.”  
“Ah.”  
L’uomo si sentì gelare. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciare i figli analfabeti, dopotutto…  
“E… allora?” chiese cercando di darsi un tono tranquillo mentre con lo sguardo cercava Dean per un po’ d’appoggio. Il primogenito, però, era crollato addormentato sul libro di storia e non era il caso di svegliarlo.  
“Non so cosa dire… cioè, ci sono tante cose che tu mi hai ordinato di non raccontare a nessuno…” mormorò Sam affranto.  
John gli accarezzò la testa. “Sammy, ti ricordi il discorso sulle bugie che abbiamo fatto una volta?” Il bambino annuì. “Ecco, ci sono anche le bugie a fin di bene, come quelle che devi scrivere in questo tema.”  
“Davvero?” Il piccolo non era proprio convinto, ma se il padre diceva così...  
L’uomo gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e lo rimise sul tappeto. “Davvero. E ora fai vedere al tuo papà quanta fantasia hai.”  
Sam fissò il quaderno pensieroso, poi prese la penna e cominciò a scrivere. Non gli piaceva l’idea di mentire alla signorina Cornwell, lei era sempre stata così gentile con lui. Ci rifletté un po’ sopra: quando aveva dei problemi con i temi, lei gli diceva di partire dall’inizio. Sorrise.  
 _La mia famiglia è composta da me, mio papà John e mio fratello Dean. La mia mamma è in cielo e papà dice che da lassù ci protegge. Io non me la ricordo, ma papà ha una foto ed era molto bella.  
Dean dice che la nostra vita è iniziata quando uno stronzo ha portato via la mamma (papà non vuole che lui dica le parolacce, ma lui lo fa lo stesso quando non lo sente). Prima stavamo a Lawrence, ora invece non abbiamo una casa e a me dispiace perché gli altri bambini ce l’hanno.  
Mio papà viaggia tanto per lavoro. Io non so cosa fa, Dean dice che vende delle cose. Devono essere di valore perché viaggia con la pistola e anche Dean ne ha una. Io però non la voglio perché non mi piacciono.  
Mio papà non sta molto con noi, a me ci pensa Dean, che è il mio fratellone e io gli voglio bene.  
A volte andiamo a trovare Bobby. A me piace tanto Bobby perché mi fa giocare e ha una casa piena di roba. Dice che se trovo qualcosa che mi piace, la posso tenere.  
Questa è la mia famiglia e a me piace così, però vorrei tanto una mamma e una casa._  
Mentre Sam terminava il suo compito, John lo osservava con la coda dell’occhio. Sospirò chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta se non avesse sbagliato tutto fin dall’inizio, condannando i suoi figli a quella vita.  
Il pensiero di Mary però lo riportò alla realtà. E quando il bambino orgoglioso gli porse il quaderno, decise che era il caso di cambiare nuovamente città.


End file.
